Lillian
by HellionKyou
Summary: "I'm Lillian Death, Death The Kid's daughter" Kids daughter from the future. What she upto? she asymmetrical, while her father is symmertrical, how fun for Kid.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian

HellionKyou

Dsclaimer

In their older teans.

(

(Kid's Pov)

I had a feeling today was going to be an off day. I woke up and got ready for school, my symmetry was all alined, and everything seemed to be going well, just the strang feeling in the back of my mind that something off was about to happen.

I headed to school with Liz and Patty, as our day begun.

I met with my friends at the entrance and proceeded inside.

I still couldn't ignore the strang feeling that was creeping closer to me. We sat down, I was across from Maka. Ah what a lovely sight.

Listening to Steins Lecture about dissection, the room began to shake, and I saw a flashng blue and purple light, from within stepped out a girl with long black hair, three white stripes on the side of her head and green eyes.

"And who might you be?" Stein asked in a creepy Spirit voice. All eyes were on this girl. She smiled sweetly, the same smile that Maka does.

"I'm Lillian Death,Death The Kid's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

Yeah I realized when I wrote it It had some issues, I still need a Beta Reader.

But the one I had doesn't have time to get on her pc atm. So I'll have to make do.

All eyes on Kid.

"What! I don't have a Kid." He started. "She's the same age as us, how is that even possible."

Maka Giggled at Kid began to freak out.

Lillian ust gave him the 'are you serious look'

"Don't give me that look, who ever you are."

Lillian began to laugh. "Mamma was right, you do freak out."

Maka began to stude the girl. Shoulder length black hair. The three white stripes. Eyes ust like her own. Very beautiful.

"I am your daughter, but I'm from the future."

"Then why are you here?" Stein asked, If Kid's the father whos the mother. Ten it hit him, and a smile arose on his face.

Lillian leaned over, putting her finger to her lips. "Shh thats a secret?" She giggled.

"Well Then, class is not yet over, go take a seat near your dad." Stein was enjoying this way to much.

Maka turned towards the teen. "Who's your mamma?"

Lillan smiled once more. "Now to you, that should be obvious."

Maka blushed and turned back around.

The class bell rang and the students departed from class.

(Kid's Pov)

How is this possible. This is so unreal, oh great she is following me.

I will admit she does look like me, and Maka. Oh I hope she is Maka's. Oh she is just like me asymmetrical.

"Doesn't the lines on your head make you feel..." She cut him off...

"No dad I am not like you, the fact that I am asymmetrical fascinates me."

I will admitt that caused me to switch a little. Oh no what if she slants the pictures in my house and moves the chairs this is terrble, I'll be garbage, such trash with non- symmetrical things."

"He's freaking out in his mind isnt he?" I heard Lillian say.

And I saw Maka nod and the twins respond in a rather negative mannor, oh hw they pick on me. What am I gonna do.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian

**Disclamer**

**Hellionkyou**

**WOw I now know that was horrid grammer and I am soo very sorry for that!**

**But here is chapter three.I hope its a bit better.**

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111**

**3**

Ok so I'll admitt poppng in on them like that was rather mean, but you know it was funny. At least I got to see my own father have a spaz-out moment. And Mamma is sure pretty, while my father looks like a dork.

Anyways I already ruined their class and followed them around after wards, it's so fun to annoy the past adults.

"So Lilly whos your weapon?" I heard Soul ask.

I smiled, "Your son."

I saw Souls eye bug out abit while the twins laughed.

"So your a scyth miester?" Maka asked me with a sweet smile.

"Yup, and so was her mamma." As smart as Maka is, I kinda thought she'd figure it out already, oh hell maybe she has.

"HEY YOU ALL HAVE LEFT OUT YOUR GOD IN THIS CONVERSATION!" Screamed Black Star, crap. I actually forgot about him.

"Shut up! You are too fucking loud!" I screamed at him.

I could tell everyone was takin back by that, even though there were giggles and laughter from the group.

"KID YOUR DAUGHTER JUST..."

"Hush!" hit him on the head with a book. "Do you wanna be Lillian Chopped, no, I didn't think so."

"Hey as funny as this is, we have to go to my dad, and tell him about this." Aww dad your a partie pooper.

So we are in the room with the mirror, Gramps still looks the same, but I shouldn't be surprised after all he is death.

"Hi, Hello,Hey-o, how is my Kiddo?" Yup same voice. Hehehe.

"No now dad,there is a bit of a problem."

"Not really a problem." Yay Mamma.

Gramps leaned down to my level. "Oh and who are you?"

"I am Lillian Death, Kids future daughter and your grandaughter." I said proudly.

"She says that with such joy, it's like she likes to hear her self say it." Liz said. How rude, but it is fun to say. Ya know since I'm in the past and all.

Anyways he leaned back up and clapped his hands.

"Oh so who does Kiddo marry."

"You really can't tell by looking in my eyes?" I dunno if that should of been a question or a statement. But still.

"Oh now that you menchin it, you looks alot like her." He said

"Who?" I heard Black Star say.

"You are dumb she is Maka's daughter, wow really you guys!" Patty began to laugh so hard she fell over.

I began to laugh, but I didn't fall over.

"YOUR GOD KNEW..."

"Lillian-Chop!"

"Stop that, I'm your elder!" Black Star yelled in a small tone.

I stuck out my tongue and smiled at him pulling down one of my eyes.

"Well the solution is, she'll go back to her own time, when ever she finishes up what ever she has to do here." Gramps is so smart and sooo slow. But yeah thas basically it.

"Hey Lets go play some basketball." Soul announced.

I heard the others agree, sept Mamma but I'm right up there with her.

**was that any better?**


End file.
